Where in the Name of Merlin Am I?
by Gldnlqr
Summary: Draco third person POV. Sequel to Running Away. HPBTVS crossover. Draco has run away from Hogwarts and the mess of the war. He ends up in an unexpected place. The Hellmouth! Romance and adventure abounds. Through it all, Draco comes to terms with his old
1. Where in the name of merlin am I?

Title: Where In Merlin's Name Am I!

Disclaimer:I dont own a thing :cries hysterically:

Summary: Sequal to Running away. This is a Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover. Draco has run away from Hogwarts and the mess of the war. He ends up in an unexpected place. The Hellmouth! He makes friends and rooms with a vampire. He makes enemies with a Slayer. His best friend gets kidnapped! A Slayer goes evil and it isn't Faith(well, just)! A vampire with a soul is summoned to calm his childe. Romance and adventure abounds. Through it all, Draco comes to terms with his old life and his new one. This is mainly Draco's POV, though it is in third person.

Warnings: Slash, spoilers books 1-5, INSANE VAMPIRE!SPIKE, EVIL!BUFFY BTVS AU style

A/N:Yes, Buffy is AU. Everything has happened. A few differances, though. 1)Dawn is not the key. 2)Dawn is Buffy's twin sister. Buffy is ten minutes older. 3)Spike's chip is long gone. He is not crushing after Buffy. He is Dawn's best friend and stays to help her and her friends. 4)Xander and Anya never got together(yes!Im gonna pair Xan up with someone else, got a problem with that?) 5)This is set in season five. 6)There are more that I cant remember. If I do, I'll list them.

A/N 2: I will likely make a few chapters songfics, but not all. I believe music is the key to the soul and the key to my fics. A/N 3: I have a sequal already being planned for this one, as we speak. It will try and feature as a Harry POV. I will need suggestions for the title. Please, help! If you want, in the next chapter, I'll even post a short section of the sequal I have stuck in my head, LOL.

On with the fic!

Chapter 1: Where am I?

_ I packed. I choose very few clothes, a potion or two, some money, a few books, and my wand. I spent a few minutes to write to you and a few other people letters. I put them in an envolope addressed to Dumbledore. I left the rest of my belongings. I walked to the edge of Hogwart's boundries. I took one last look at the Hogwarts grounds and appearated to an unknown location._- From Running Away

Draco looked at his very strange surroundings. He sighed and put his wand in his robes. "Where in Merlin's name am I?" He wondered outloud. He saw a clear nightsky. There were tombstones all around him. A mosullem was to his right.

"Oi!" A british male voice called to Draco's right. Draco swiviled around. A man in mugle clothes was standing there. Draco looked closer. The man looked familiar. Draco jumped in suprise when light fell across the man's face from a doorway behind him. _Holy Hell! He looks like he could be my father!_ Draco thought wildly.

"Spike! Jez, come back in!" A young American female voice called from inside the doorway. The man, Spike, turned. A woman, who looked about 18 stepped out of the door. She looked at Draco, then Spike, then back to Draco. She fired off questions. " Who are you? What are you? Why are you here? Wh.."

Spike interupted by grabbing the girl's shoulders and shaking her a little. He looked her in the eyes. "Dawn. Calm. Down." The girl took some deep breaths and turned back to Draco with a small smile. "So, spill"

Draco raised an eyebrow, a trick he had learned from his godfather. When Dawn didn't even blink, Draco sighed and gave in. "My name is Draco..." Draco stopped. He would -not- use that last name. He looked at Spike and explained, "I don't...I disowned my father after a few...things happened. I don't want to use my old last name. Ever. Again." He made it very clear.

Dawn shrugged. "It's ok. Alot of people here only use first names or nicknames. Spike, Angel, Darla, Dru, Faith, Anya. I don't even know those people's last names." She grinned.

Her and Spike said at the same time, "But that doesn't keep me from trying." Dawn glared at Spike, who gave her an innocent look. He grinned and shugged. Dawn rolled her eyes at him.

She turned back to Draco. "Well, Draco. That means 'Dragon' in latin, right?" Draco nodded, not seeing the point in knowing what is name meant. "Great! My name is Dawn Summers and my friend over here is Spike I-have-no-last-name." She grinned at her joke. Both men just blinked at her. She stuck her tounge out at them. "Aw! No fun!" She took on a serious expression, "Next question. What are you"

Draco blinked owlishly for a second. He could answer this a few ways. Wizard, human, 1/4 Veela, or 'A Malfoy', whis is how he -used- to answer. He combed his hands though his hair and laughed nervously. "Last time I checked, I was a human"

Dawn exchanged a look with Spike. She unclasped her necklace. She yelled, "Catch!" and threw it to Draco.

Draco caught it. He looked at it curiously. It was a small silver cross on a thin chain. His intrest rose. Why had they thrown a cross at him? Maybe they were vampire hunters? Draco tossed it back to Dawn. She caught it and put it back around her neck.She sighed. "At least you're not a va..." She trailed off as her eyes widened.

Draco grinned, now. "Not a vampire?" He asked. Dawn only nodded numbly. "I thought you might be vampire hunters when you tossed me the cross"

Spike asked, "What do you know about vampires"

Draco thought about his DADA and CoMC lessons on Vampires. "Vampires are creatures that are mixed breeds. They are humans that have been given a demon. The human dies and the demon takes over the body. They must drink blood to survive. They can die of starvation. They cannot be in direct sunlight. Holy water and crosses are harmful, but not deadly. Wooden stakes though the heart, fire and beheading are a few ways to kill them. When they die, they turn to dust, no matter how newly risen. Some think this is because once the demon blood spreads in the body, it is unstable with the remaining human in the body. Over time, it slowly stabilizes. In fact, older vampires have been known to leave whole skeltons behind.

"The soul of the human that the vampire possesses does not in fact, leave. The soul and demon 'meld' and make the vampire. The problem is that both sides try to be dominant, causing the problems with sunlight, holy water, crosses and fire. If both sides were to 'combine', so to speak, then the bampire would be like a human just with an extened lifetime. Oh, I believe that 'dust' would no longer happen either, it would be a normal body. They would still drink blood, have the strenth, speed and stanima that goes with it, as well as the extended age. The violent tendencies and the need to drink as much would be illiminated, however.

"Vampires hearts do not beat, nor do tier lungs work. Thier blood, somehow goes from thier stomach, to thier veins. Most likely, the demon does this. Vampires can eat other things and enjoy them. They cannot tast food as well as humans. Blood has 'taste' to it. It carries not only a person's feelings and emothions at that time by thier life story and powers as well. That is why they enjoy human blood more than animal. It is also why other food tastes like sawdust to them. After such intense food like that, they are unable to taste any other. That is why they cause intense pain, fright and sometimes sexual emotions in thier victims. It makes the emotions higher, taste bettter."

Draco stopped and looked at the others. They both were gaping. Draco blushed. "It's mostly theory. I can't prove any of it"

Spike rasped, "Did you write a bleeding book on the subject?"

Dawn hit him on the shoulder. She turned back to Draco. "You know more than Giles!" She said excitedly. Draco gave her a confused glance. Dawn noticed and grinned. "Oh, it's a complement, trust me. You have to meet Giles." She nodded to herself.

She turned back to Spike."I'm taking Drao to see Giles. You wanna come along?" Spike shrugged. Dawn grabbed Draco's elbow and dragged him along.

She chattered about college, her sister, her friends, Giles and Spike. Spike and Draco exchanged amused glances. Draco listened intently.

Where ever he was, he wanted to stay.


	2. Meeting the Scoobies

A/N:Reviews: 

SLNS: Running away I made as a one-shot. This story is a different plot, running on the back of my one-shot. AH, I'm hoping to answer that in my little story review for the sequel of this one. But Draco, after the events of this story, will return to Hogwarts, and Harry of course. This is primarily a Harry/Draco series. However, there are other pairings, such as Dawn/Spike, which I will start on this chapter. I suppose this story is mainly Dawn/Spike and thier friendship with Draco. As well as Draco coming to grips with his life. The third of the series will focus back on Harry/Draco with the pairing from this story in the background.

princess kyra:Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well. Oh, and be sure to read and review the preview to my third story in this series.

Angeleus:Yep! Harry/Draco slash.

A/N2: At the end of chapter two is a prieview to the thrird part of this series, 'Maybe Forever'...ach, sounds like a bleeding romance novel :flinch:

* * *

Chapter Two:Meeting the Scoobies.

Dawn kept chattering all the way to a rather drab magic shop. Draco raised an eyebrow in curiousity and slight awe. How were they hiding in plain daylight? Were they witches and wizards as well? Was this Giles person a wizard or witch?

Dawn flew through the doors of the shop, greeting a blond woman behind the register with a cheerful wave. The woman smiled and waved back. Draco was still being dragged along at a breakneck pace. The girl pushed though a door in the back that said 'Personel Only'. She stopped as she spotted a few figures in the room. She exclaimed pleasantly, "I see you are all aready practicing."

It was true. All around, people were jumping and kicking, practicing with a weapon of some sort, or sparring. Draco watched, bemused as a blonde girl high kicked a dummy and it's head flew off. A man with graying hair who reminded him slightly of Proffessor Lupin, sighed and started leturing the girl, who only continued beating up the poor, defenseless dummy. A man with dark brown hair was sparring with a girl with red hair. they were moving though the motions slowly, tring to prefect them. A dark haired woman was flinging knifes into a dummy that was already riddled with them.

At Dawns pronouncement, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, smiling. The dark haired man was the first to notice Draco. He could see the guy do a mental backflip and look between him and Spike, obviously wondering if thier was a connection. Draco smiled. "Hello." That got everyone else's attention. The blonde girl turned to glare at Dawn. "Why did you bring him here?" She asked harshly.

Everyone else seemed to ignore her as Dawn explained. When she got to Draco's explinations on vampires, the blone spoke up again. "How do we know he didn't do that himself and isn't a vampire?"Everyone looked at her like she had gone crazy. Dawn shook her head at the girl.

"Buffy, he said he couldn't prove it." Buffy glared some more. "He could be after me." She said in an annoyingly high pitched tone. "I mean...you agree with me, right Willow? Xander?" The dark haired man and red haired girl shook thier heads.

Xander said calmly, "Buffy, I doubt he is after you. Besides, Spike would have sensed it." He added reasonably. Buffy huffed and turned away, hitting the dummy once more. Xander rolled his eyes and turned calm brown eyes to Draco, smiling. He offered his hand. "Xander Harris, nice to meet you, Draco." Draco took the hand with a smile.

Willow offered her hand next. "Willow Rosenburg." Draco shook her hand and nodded.

The gray haired man nodded at Draco. "Rupert Giles, though these brats call me Giles." Draco smiled. "Right. Mind if I call you by your first name?" Rupert seemed suprised, but then nodded and smiled. "Yes, you may." He looked at Draco carefully, noting his robes, then his eyes lit up. He whispered softly, his eyebrows close together, "Severus..."

Draco noticed this. His eyes narrowed. "Severus?" He asked suspciously. Rupert nodded, eyes swimming with too many emotions. "Yes, he...I knew him..." Draco looked at him, still cautious. "Knew him? From where?" Rupert noticed how stiff Draco was and looked curious. Then his eyes lit up with new emotions. "Do...Do you know him?" He asked hopefully.  
Draco looked a Rupert confused. "What did he look like?"

Rupert nodded. "The last time I saw him, he was 18, He was tall. about 6'2". He mostly wore these dark clothes, robes most of the time. He had long black hair that many people called greasy. He had black eyes, as well. His most pomenent feature would be his nose." Rupert finished. Draco looked nervous. "Yes, Severus Lynn Snape, correct?" Rupert's eyes had hope burning brightly in them. He breathed. "You do know him?"

Draco nodded. "Severus Snape is my godfather." He said calmly. Rupert smiled broadly. "I'll be damned," He whispered. "How is he doing?" He asked, his smile fading away.

Draco shook his head, answering truthfully, relaxing. It seemed the man did not know who -he- was, at least. "Not well."Rupert's face fell. "He is depressed quite often. He hardly sleeps, rarely eats, works himself to death, really. The only thing keeping him alive at this point is the school nurse feeding him..."Draco thought, he couldn't say potions in front of muggles, oh well, hed deal with it later. "Nutritional and dreamless sleep potions regularly."

Rupert looked utterly depressed. "Oh," he said softly. He noticed Draco's hesitation about magical things. "Don't worry, they are well aware of magic. Willow and Xander are self taught witches." He added as an afterthought. Draco's eyes widened. "No wands?.."He asked. Giles shook his head, "No need."

The dark haired woman finaly stepped forward. "Well, now you two can catch up later." She turned to Draco. "Drucilla."

(I really wanted to leave it there, be lucky I don't like cliff hangers...)

Draco nodded at her. "Pleased to meet you." He turned. "All of you."Dawn smiled happily. Then, Draco kind of paused, and looked around. "Um, Where am I?"

At this, several of them burst out laughing. Dawn finally managed, "Sunnydale." Draco paled. "The Hellmouth?" He asked. Dawn nodded, still giggling slightly. "So, you're a mojo person?" She asked. Draco looked at Rupert, who nodded. Draco did the same. Dawn smiled widely. "Great! Welcome to the Scoobies, Draco."

* * *

Now-Preview to Maybe Forever

Harry looked at Malfoy's empty seat. He, Parkisin, Zambini and Snape had each gotten a letter from him before he left...before he ran away. Harry had had no idea that his leaving would affect him so much. When they had first heard about it, Ron had said it was a great thing. No more Draco Bloody Malfoy. Then again, he had made life at Hogwarts interesting.

No more Malfoy to glare at at meal times, no more Malfoy to pick on and be harassed by, no more Malfoy to challage him during Quiddich, no more Malfoy to challange and annoy him at every turn. Harry's grades dropped, as did his performance in Quiddich. With no one to compete against, what was the point really?

Harry had, at first, turned the letter away. Now, he opened it. In the middle of History of Magic, thank merlin. He spread the parchment across his desk, tring to quell his nervousness about why Malfoy would write a letter to him, of all people.

Harry,

Harry started at the opening. What? Yes, it said his first name. Not Potter, not Potty, not Pothead...Harry.

I know you are not going to read this, but I guess that is why I am writing it. One day, you might, but I doubt it. When you do, you'll be old and have a zillion grandkids and be married to the Weasley girl, Ginny, I think her name is.

Harry looked at the letter in suprise. He doubted it. He had never liked Ginny, never would. Added to the fact that Malfoy knew Ginny's name added to the shock.

Harry, I wish you the best of luck in your life. Right now, I am sixteen. I have only two close friends, my godfather and am in love with someone who wouldn't give me the time of day.

Harry really doubted that...Unless it was Hermione or Ron, of course.  
I have no reason to stay here. I have always wanted to travel. To see new places. I now can. I don't think I'll ever come back, really. I have no reason to.

Harry felt a slight pang. What about the person he said he was in love with?

I wish I could stay, for the person I love, but I cant. I do not want to join Voldemort, nor do I want to be killed by him. I have left. I do not like the tangle of lies I have lived in, I do not want to continue as I have been. In between.

Harry knew what he meant. It was horrible to be in that state. He never wanted to be in it. He did feel sorry for Dra...Malfoy though. Having to leave the person he loved like that.

I am leaving for you, Harry. So you can live in peace. So you do not have to have one more person to worry about. I love you, Harry James Potter and I wish you all the happiness I could never give you. I will never feel sorry for leaving you. If it means you are happy, then so am I.

With all my love,

Draconis Lucius Malfoy

Harry clenched the letter tightly, reading it over again and agian. He didn't see what he thought he saw...did he? After reading it several more times, it was confirmed. Draco Malfoy had said he loved Harry Potter. And Harry realized with a start, he cared about Draco, as well. Not love, per say, but in time, it could have been.

Harry didn't wait for the class to end. He bolted out the door, letter tightly in hand.

* * *

There, the end to both chapter two of 'Where in the name of Merlin am I' and the preview to 'Maybe Forever' the preview I did was just the letter to Harry that Draco wrote. Please review for both. I need reviews...please :pout: 


	3. Slayer Temper Tantrum

dragonbaby1987:Thank you, I feel so loved :huggles:

Icky Vicky -not really-:Hiya! Like my story, huh...Don't do anything drasic, now...

SLNS:sniffle: Me too, and I wrote it! Oh, yeah. It is THAT Drucilla. I'll explain it later, promise. I plan to keep updating every day or even more. I love this story and want to get the series finished as soon as possible. Thank you. I was afraid I was overdoing it on the letter. People were asking about Harry, so I didn't want to keep them waiting about that. I will stop there for 'Maybe Forever' for right now. I'm gonna start it for good after I'm done with this one. Awww, you shouldn't have...

Raiyevern: Hmmm, you're right. It's been bugging me, too. If you find it, will you tell me, please. I would love any suggestions to make this story better.

A/N: I see one problem...I had no beta...I do now, though.

A/N: Ah! I gotta add a warning on the first page. Sane!Dru...hmmm...

Chapter Three: Slayer Temper Tantrum

Draco refrainded from rolling his eyes at Dawn. He chuckled then, he had made friends two minutes in this town...Draco stopped laughing and saw the blonde, Buffy, glaring at him. He blinked and looked around and behind him. What had he done wrong? He turned to Dawn for help. She was just glaring right back at Buffy.

The blonde huffed and returned to punching and kicking the poor, poor dummy. Draco flinched when he heard a loud **snap**. He looked back and sure enough, the dummy was lying in two pieces. Rupert growled at her."Those are not cheap, Buffy."

Buffy rolled her eyes and started throwing knifes at the dartboard Drucilla had been using earlier. Dru grabbed the daggers from the girl and glared at her. "You are NOT going to ruin my throwing daggers!"

Buffy growled low in her throat, then clutched at her hair and screamed. She ran out of the room, cursing under her breath.

"That was interesting."Dawn noted. They all had to repress snickers at that.

The Scoobies showed Draco around the shop. He was introduced to Anya, the shopkeeper, as well as a few of the store's regulars. Later, they introduced Draco to a reasearch party. Draco loved it. He knew alot of the languges from his father's 'teachings'.

The Scoobies eventually left in groups of one or two to fight odd monsters in the area. Draco tagged along with Dawn and Spike. Draco staked his first vampire. He also found out that Spike and Dru were vampires. Quite on accident, really. Draco was watching Dawn and Spike fight, when he wasattacked from behind. It was a yellow-blonde man, football player, most likely, when he was alive. He quickly had Draco on the ground and his teeth in his neck.

Draco's shout alerted Spike, who quickly staked the vamp in front of him and pulled the one on Draco away. Spike dusted him, and turned to help Draco up. Draco's eyes widened and he shouted again. Spike's face was contorted like that of a vampire. Spike realized what had happened and tried to reasure the boy he didn't mean any harm. Dawn finished off her vampires and stalked over. She took in the situation and explained to Draco.

"Spike and Dru are vampires. They help us out. We don't know why. At first, Spike did have a behavirial modification chip in his head. It was taken out, though." Draco nodded, relaxing some. He didn't know why, but he trusted these two. Maybe it was because Spike looked so like him.

Spike, Dawn and Draco continued onwards. They found Dru, Willow and Giles fighting off a group of six vampires and three Progila demons. Draco staked on vampire and helped Giles with the one he was fighting. Ten intense minutes later, all of them were covered from head to toe in orange demon slime. They headed to thier homes. The Scoobies talked about who Draco would live with.

After awhile, Spike suggested Draco live with him. Everyone except for Giles protested for a moment. Draco then said, "I'd like to stay with Spike." He looked at the blonde vampire. "Is that alright?"

Dru answered him by grinning and saying, "We could use another room-mate."

Draco smiled widely. "You live there, too?"

Dru nodded. "Yep. Me, my childe, and now, you, I suppose..."

Draco nodded. They soon reached Giles house. They dropped him off and kept going, dropping off Willow and then Dawn. They headed toward the area Draco first found Spike and Dawn at. They stopped at the musullem. Then, they entered.

Draco was suprised. He had expected something smaller. There was a large room, that they showed him, right there. It looked like a living room. They led him underground and Draco found seven rooms. There were four bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room area, and two bathroom/showers.

Draco quickly showered and was lead to what was now his room. He didn't even notice the room's interior as he fell in the bed and automatically fell asleep.


End file.
